


Come Back Home

by thranduils1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Omegas are property that are promised to Alphas and they are to be preened to be dutiful. There are rebels in the country, mainly Beta, that take pity on the Omegas and work to hide them and give them suppressants to help curb their heats. The reader happened to fall into a group of drug addicts of a different kind and although they were loyal to the cause, they weren’t smart enough to hide from Natasha. Two chapter story.
Relationships: Steve Rogers / Reader, Steve Rogers x Fem!Reader - Relationship, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Steve Rogers/You(Fem), steve rogers / you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6/30/2020

Natasha walked along the cobblestone, the heel of her dress shoes clicking on the stone. The desolate people around were eying her tweed jacket, her designer watch adorning her wrist. They would not dare attack her though considering the armed men at her back; she meant something to the government, she was important and therefore, untouchable unless you wanted a swift death.

Turning a corner, she came into an alley. The doors were close together, the apartments inside barely separated by thin paper walls. She walked about 300 feet down the alleyway before stopping in front of red door. Turning on her heel in a fluid motion, she planted herself, a small smirk on her face. This was the place. It looked like it from the surveillance videos. Two knuckles came up to rapt on the door. She stepped back a space to provide some space when whoever opened the door revealed themselves.

There was rustling inside, and her lips twitched, a chuckle almost escaping. Junkies were not subtle; acting like some quick clean up would hide their den.

The door opened ever so slightly, revealing two paranoid eyes.

“What?”

“Morning,” Natasha said cheerfully.

“Morning.” His voice was void of emotion, glaring daggers through her. Natasha could trace the red lines in his eyes, an apparent abuse of drugs. “Can I help you with something?”

“Y/N.”

Right to the point.

“What about her?” His tone was defensive, a dead giveaway.

“Just want to talk to her.”

“Why?”

“Her Alpha’s patience has run its course. He’s been chasing her for weeks. She needs to uphold her civic duty. He is tired of the run around; she needs to settle down with him because he is going to start causing some major problems if she continues to be selfish.”

At the mention of her Alpha, the man stiffened even further. He was right to be afraid of him, he was not someone you wanted to be hunting you.

“She’s not here. Hasn’t been for weeks.”

Natasha had to smile at the man’s resolve. He was truly loyal. Most people on the rebellion were though, valuing Omega’s choices to their nature. No matter the detriment it might have to their psyche.

Leaning in, Natasha locked eyes with him. She told him firmly, “She’s in there.”

The man’s eyes skeptically jumped from Natasha to the most visible man behind her before landing on her again. He shook his head.

“No. You’ve got the wrong place.”

“I don’t think I—”

She was cut off by the man slamming the door and she heard multiple locks going into place.

“Goddamn, junkies,” Natasha sneered to herself.

She nodded at the door, stepping back to give the men behind her space. The man closest took the battering ram in his hands and squared up with the door. He blew the door in with one strategic strike.

There was a scramble inside the apartment. Natasha stalked in unfazed, eyes on everyone moving in the apartment. She did not see Y/N, but her scent was all over the apartment. Multiple drug needles, half smoked joints, and white scattering trails of drugs on mirrors littered the apartment. All different drugs than what Y/N had been on herself, but these people took her in all the same.

The people inside were being held at gunpoint by the government soldiers as Natasha whistled, moving through the apartment, searching for Y/N.

Coming to the closet, she pulled the door open.

Y/N was huddled inside, staring at her from behind the hanging clothes. She was shivering, evidence of her heat threatening to take her over. She had not had the suppressants for weeks. It was hard to get them and considering Tony had helped cut off the supply to this part of the country, she had definitely had to go cold turkey along with all the other Omega in hiding. But she had been the golden ticket and coming off them so quickly was most certainly wreaking havoc on her. Which would make her all that more docile… all a part of the plan.

“Y/N.”

“Leave me alone.”

“You know he just wants you to be safe.”

Natasha squatted down next to the open doors and pushed the clothes out of the way. Y/N backed away as far as she could against the back of the closet, keeping her sight pinned on Natasha.

“He’s here, isn’t he?” Y/N asked in a hushed tone.

Shaking her head, Natasha told her honestly, “No.”

“But…” Y/N was breathing more and more erratically the longer Natasha was in front of her.

Natasha smirked ever so slightly and cooed, “He sent us all out looking for you. He’s been focusing on the city because it is close, and thinking you were too feeble to travel far. But I knew better. You would not be that stupid. I don’t think you’re foolish or weak, Y/N. That is a common misconception about Omega. You are resourceful, you know the pity you can garner by Beta. And you’ve apparently done that swimmingly.”

“I just happened to request he scent this…” Natasha pulled out the handkerchief from the back pocket of her jeans. “Just to help me out when I found out where you were.”

It dangled between the two of them, Y/N’s fingers digging into the hardwood of the floor.

“Hmm. How do you like this?”

Y/N stared at the handkerchief, every molecule of her body homing in; Natasha could spot that from a mile away. It was not a fair tactic, but it was an effective one. Y/N had been exposed to his scent from the moment she had been promised to him. She knew it. It was not just any Alpha, it was her Alpha.

Natasha waved it slightly, mock pouting. “Come on, Y/N. He is waiting. You won’t have to hide in closets anymore. Not drug your body with those terrible suppressants. I know you believed living away, secluded, would be better. But tell me… how can you pass up being taken care of? In a nice house? Your every need taken into account?”

Y/N was still staring at the handkerchief. She had almost reached for it before recoiling. She fixed Natasha with a pointed look before trying to shuffle further back into the closet, hiding herself behind the clothes.

Sighing, Natasha’s hand dropped with the handkerchief next to her knee. “Y/N… let me put it this way. You be good and come out… take this small piece of him until we get back when you can have him in person. Or… I take you by force and kill every one of your friends in here. You know I could do it with my bare hands, but I have even more people at my back with weapons, so there is no hope for them.”

Peering through the clothes, Y/N sized Natasha up.

Slowly, she emerged timidly. She reached out, expecting Natasha to hold up the end of her bargain.

Natasha handed over the handkerchief willingly, and Y/N snatched it, bringing it close to her chest.

“Yeah, those drugs are a nasty business,” Natasha murmured. “Look how naturally happy you are with even the prospect of having him near.”

She stood up straight, giving Y/N room to move out of the closet.

The men were closed in around her and Y/N quickly and she guided Y/N out of the apartment, down the alley, and back to the armored car.

When they were situated inside, Y/N holding the handkerchief close to her face, staring out the window, Natasha dialed on her phone to reach him.

“You found her, didn’t you?” Steve’s voice came from the other end of the phone as a greeting.

Natasha confirmed, “Your treasure is coming home.”


	2. Chapter 2

The road leading to the house was lined with densely packed trees. There were more neighboring houses than you expected judging on the driveways you passed, but it was far from a city. You had been in the city at a boarding house when you had run away. This was new scenery for you. Some of the trees were turning color and you miserably thought about being trapped inside as the weather became colder. Spring and summer would at least provide escape from outside the walls of the house on a regular basis. Not so much with deep fall and into winter.

You had stayed the night in a hotel, the drive being too long to continue. Natasha had been careful to choose a room without a window in the bathroom so she could trust you to take a shower without trying to escape. Freshly washed and clothed, you were going to be handed over to your Alpha in a presentable manner.

The car began to slow and took a left turn onto a blacktop driveway. When you saw the large iron gate, you began to fidget. The man driving the car leaned out the window to press the security system, telling whoever answered it was you. The door creaked open and your fist clenched, instinctively reaching for the door handle.

Natasha reached over and grasped your hand, stilling your motion.

“Steve will be far better than this,” Natasha told you, gesturing at the handkerchief you were still holding.

You had thought about throwing it on the ground multiple times in defiance but something stopped you each time; you did not want to show disrespect especially since you were back in their grasp and would be at their mercy. And if Steve found out…

Why could they not just give you your medication? You had been doing fine on them. You did not want to be kept away just for him. When the drug distribution had gone cold, that is when you had started having problems, your anxiety and sexual need for Steve creeping back in. It had been like a black cloud slowly engulfing you. When Natasha had found you, it had started becoming truly unbearable. The handkerchief had quelled it slightly, providing comfort but you did not feel entirely secure still. You knew deep down to feel truly secure, that could only be accomplished one way, with Steve, but you were frightened about how he was going to react when he had you.

The driveway was long, lined with dogwood trees. The property had a large yard, the house looming. It was ornate, antique, but beautiful. Steve was old fashioned – it made sense, considering the time jump he had endured.

Steve was waiting on the stairs, his arms crossed. You swallowed sharply seeing how intensely he was staring at the car approaching; it was as if he was staring through the metal at you. You took in the sharp chin, his fit physique showing through his thin Henley shirt. He was even more handsome than you remembered… Your stomach lurched though seeing the stoic expression on his face. The memory of him declaring that he was going to bring you here, keep you away from everyone except him echoed. You had tried to thwart his plan and there was no doubt in your mind he was more than displeased.

The car came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the front door.

“I don’t want to,” you blurted to Natasha. “I want to go back home.”

“You are home, Y/N. Don’t be silly,” Natasha dismissed you.

Steve was coming around the SUV and you braced yourself for an onslaught of punishment.

He opened your door and you scooted back against Natasha.

“I want to go home,” you repeated to her.

“Christ,” Natasha grunted, trying to shove you towards Steve.

Ducking to look into the car, Steve pinned you with a stare. “Y/N.” His voice was eerily calm. “Come out.”

You shook your head, not wanting to verbally refuse him. That would be crossing a line you did not want to go over.

A dark cloud passed over his face all the same at you rejecting him even without words. His tone was firm, “Omega. Out. _Now_.”

Natasha was still at your back, knowing you needed to follow his direction without any help from her since he had given you a direct order.

Stiffly, you came closer, but just out of his reach. Steve sighed loudly, before snatching at you, dragging you out of the car. He swept you up into his arms in a bridal carry, his fingers digging into you.

“Please. I’m sorry,” you told him scared, squirming in his arms, still thinking of what was going to happen to you for retribution for giving him the run around.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he grunted against your struggling. “Don’t fight it. Shh. I am so glad you are home. So happy to have you. We are going to be so happy together. Just us.”

You whimpered, feeling yourself succumbing to his words, his touch bringing you under his thumb slowly but surely. His words seemed as if you were not going to be punished, catching you off guard. He should be mad. Why was he not mad?

He carried you up the stairs through the front door, turning the corner into a huge living room where you spotted Mr. Stark and Bucky sitting on one of the couches. He jumped to attention as soon as he saw you in Steve’s arms.

“Ah, Y/N. There she is,” Mr. Stark said cheerfully. “Welcome home.”

To Steve, he said, “It’d probably be best to do it now while you’ve got her in your arms.”

“Right,” Steve agreed.

Right what?

You struggled again, worrying about what they were talking about. But you could not break Steve’s iron grip.

“What are you going to do?” you asked panicked. “Alpha?”

Steve flinched ever so slightly at the title; you thought for a second, he might relent, but he did not.

Mr. Stark moving caught your attention and you saw him reaching for a bag on the side table. He pulled out a little, circular device, pressing a button and opening it up.

“Barnes,” Mr. Stark said over his shoulder and Bucky stood up from the couch. Mr. Stark gestured at your legs and told him, “I just need one of her ankles. Mind giving me a hand? I don’t think Y/N is going to make this easy.”

“What is that?” you demanded, looking at Steve for an answer. Your fingers curled into his shirt desperately, trying to compel comfort out of him.

“Precaution,” Steve told you curtly.

“I don’t want to wear it!” you protested.

Steve said nothing.

Bucky advanced and you began to kick your legs to try to prevent him from getting a grip on you.

“See,” Mr. Stark sighed, giving you a reproachful look.

“Omega!” Steve barked at you readjusting you in a swift motion to lock you against his chest, your arms pinned between the two of you.

Bucky was at your legs and gripped your calves tightly despite you trying to yank them away. Coupled with Steve’s own hold on you and Bucky on top of that you were not making any progress in getting away from them now.

You felt cold metal around your ankle and heard the sound of the device locking into place.

“Now, if she happens to run away again – which I highly doubt she’ll try after you’re done with her, Steve – you can at least track her down,” Mr. Stark stated, tapping at the device, his fingers brushing your skin.

“Tony,” Steve growled out in warning.

You heard Mr. Stark give a little chuckle, his touch gone. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Cap. I have my own little dove back home all to myself. I don’t need another. They’re far too needy. I could not stand the idea of having to coddle two.”

Looking down at you tucked against his chest, Steve said firmly, “I’m going to put you down. Do not try to run. Unlike the first time, you’ve got me right here to stop you and I don’t want to have to subdue you, Y/N. Do you understand me?”

Nodding stiffly, you waited for him to loosen his grip. He set you on your feet in front of him, staring intensely down at you. You averted your gaze, falling to the ground. You moved your leg, looking down at the small bracelet now around your ankle. Surmising it was a tracking bracelet, your stomach twisted knowing if you ever felt the need to run again, it would not be possible. This was a common practice with Omega, more so for protection because traffickers tended to search them out. But… this was not what yours was for. At least not entirely.

“Well, I think you guys need to catch up,” Mr. Stark said after a few moments of awkward silence. “Barnes?”

He moved past you and Steve, Bucky following.

As soon as the front door closed, Steve was close, the smell of him all around you. He ran his eyes over you, taking in every detail. Reaching up, his fingers ghosted along the side of your face. You saw his lips turn up slightly in happiness.

His voice was gentle, “You are just as lovely as I remember. I was so worried that something terrible had happened to you. I am so relieved you are safe, standing here in front of me.”

Steve wasted no time, kissing your forehead with purpose, holding you in place. You shivered underneath his touch, your heart rate picking up pace. He inhaled deeply, taking you in, and hummed with approval.

“All mine,” he murmured.

His lips trailed down, his fingers hooking underneath your chin to turn your face to him. Down your temple, to your cheek. Each kiss was increasing your need for more contact from him. When his lips landed on yours, you audibly let out a small moan.

“That’s it,” Steve breathed, both hands cupping the sides of your face. He deepened his kiss, demanding entrance into your mouth. His tongue swirled around yours, dominating you. He pressed against you and you felt his arousal through his trousers. He chuckled when he noticed you fidgeting in response.

“You are beautiful,” Steve praised, his hands slipping up underneath your shirt.

There had barely been a handful of words shared between the two of you ever since you had been promised to him. And yet, all you were thinking about with him so close was pleasing him. You wanted him to take you; your body felt on fire, the all too familiar feeling overcoming you simply because Steve was touching you, scenting you.

“I feel… hot.”

“I’ll help with that,” Steve husked, pulling your shirt over your head, unclasping your bra in one fluid motion. He picked you up, nipping at the skin at your neck.

You gasped, feeling your arousal increasing with every brush of his skin against yours.

“That’s it,” he repeated, lips tracing your skin. “You can’t help yourself. My darling, little Omega. But I’m going to take care of you. Relieve you. Protect you.”

He carried you upstairs, peppering you with kisses along the way after each declaration. His breathing was become more erratic, reacting to you succumbing to your heat that had been threatening to boil over.

The remainder of your clothes were stripped from you and he laid you on the bed, climbing on top of you. Steve’s fingers caressed your breasts, causing you to arch your back towards him. You were quickly losing yourself to anything but craving his touch.

His fingers slipped in between your thighs, delving into your pussy. “Such a good girl. Look how eager you are for me.”

Pulling away, his hands ran down your sides, basking in your naked form in front of him. Steve’s pupils were blown wide with lust, a wild look in his eyes. You just wanted him inside you, and you told him as such by rolling your hips towards him, a soft please leaving your lips.

He pulled away and flipped you onto your stomach, hiking your hips back up to him. Pinning you against the mattress, his large hand rested at the small of your back as he slipped slowly inside, hissing at you stretching around him.

Steve’s nose dug into your neck as he thrusted, inhaling deeply. He growled, “I am so lucky to have you.”

His cock brushed your core and you cried out, your fingers curling into the sheets. Steve’s arms flexed, trying to pull you even closer to his chest. He was teasing, laying sloppy kisses along your shoulder up to your neck. He sucked deeply, breathing raggedly.

“I’m… I’m gonna…” you gasped, heat pooling.

You cried out when he thrusted into you again, buried hilt deep. You felt the warmth of his breath the second before his teeth dug into your neck. You released with a loud cry, clenching around him, sweet relief rushing through your body.

Steve pulled out and slammed back in, his cock thick. He came with a shout, holding you as you still trembled in his embrace.

Cradling you, Steve rolled with you. The soft kiss he laid on your mark sent a shiver through you. Fingers intertwined with yours, his hand engulfed yours.

“I’ll always take care of you,” he pledged gently into your ear. “Don’t ever leave me again, Omega.”

A direct order.

“You’ll be safe with me. You know that, right?”

“Yes,” you whispered. And it was true. You felt more settled and secure than you had since you had run away from him. Being in his arms now that you were claimed was like everything askew inside you had fallen into place. Freedom traded for comfort.

Steve’s voice rumbled low in his chest, “I can’t wait to take you over and over again, Omega. I’m going to cherish you always. You’ll want for nothing, I’ll make sure of that.”


End file.
